Letters to my love
by Sumikoa
Summary: Love letters between the married couple HinataXNaruto. Expresses how they feel when they are apart. It's fairly short but sickenly sweet.. in a good way.. Please read and review! Thanks!


**Setting: Naruto; Hinata's husband is far from home on a series of missions. To stay in touch they write letters to each other…**

**111111111111111**

_Oh my love;_

_How I have missed you! It seems like it has been forever when it has in truth only been a few days. I wonder how your mission is going? Knowing you my dearest, probably spectacularly! I hope you did remember this time though to read the map the right way round…oh I do so worry about you!_

_Today I tried to train to keep my mind off of you but it did not work. Every palm thrust I did alone just reminded me of how empty the house has been since you have gone. I miss the sound of your running as you come down the hall, of you holding me in your arms. Oh, how I miss you so my dearest love!_

_Neji tells me that I am being a foolish girl, but he does not understand the concept of love like me Naruto-kun! I feel quite sorry for that Tenten of his, but she seems happy enough. She came round yesterday for a cup of mint tea; mint! She looks quite round too…I think she must be expecting the patter of feet soon…but I did not want to offend by asking. I'm sure if you were here you would find a way to ask without appearing rude! I wonder if Neji knows? Have you ever thought of children, my love? I think it would be so beautiful to have children…just imagine how beautiful they would be…especially if they take after you my dearest blessed one._

_Keep safe and come home to me soon!_

_Love your little flower; Hinata._

**Petal;**

**The mission was great but what do you suspect? I'm going to be the next Hokage; for me anything is easy! Kiba got in my way most of the time though; I don't know how you dealt with him being in your team. He is soo annoying!**

**Why don't you just ask Tenten? Maybe she is just fat? Ask her if she has been eating too much chocolate recently.**

**Talking of food; I hope you remembered to buy some more ramen; I can't wait until I get some more! Living on berries and fruit is killing me! Advise Neji to eat some ramen; I think that is why he is always so grumpy.**

**You can have some children if you want but I haven't got time really. Miniatures of you couldn't be that bad though! Actually, it would be great!**

**Love Naruto.**

**Ps; Buy some ramen please.**

_Dearest Hokage-In-waiting;_

_I'm so glad to hear that it went well; does that mean you will be home soon? I so wish to be in your arms again. This night; I will wish on the first star I see that you will return soon; and every night until you are back by my side!_

_My love, you do make me laugh! You cannot call a girl fat! Or even suggest it! I took your advice on Neji though; he refused the ramen; doesn't appear to like it. I said you suggested it but he wouldn't have any of it. And of course I brought you some more ramen; they had buy one get one free so I got a dozen; think dearest, that's twenty four boxes waiting for you! So return home quick?_

_Oh, I'm so glad that you wish to have children Naruto-kun! You do realise that I need you here to have them right? I mean, of course you know that they don't come out of nowhere!_

_Much love and kisses; always yours; Hinata_

_PS:I brought the most wonderful nightgown today…very slinky and quite see-through…._

**My petal;**

**If you can't read this, it is because I dropped my writing pad you gave me in the lake this morning. It wasn't my fault though; I was trying to catch a fish and I forgot that I was holding it.**

**About the children; can't you just ask that stork? That's what Iruka-sensei told me happens when you want a baby. You don't need me there to do that, do you?**

**I'm learning a new technique today, I hope to be home soon…can't wait for the ramen!**

**Love Naruto.**

**Ps: Won't a see-through dress be cold?**

_My sweet lover;_

_It has been to many days since I last saw you; my heart is quite empty and there is not a minute that goes by in my day that I do no think of you in some way. Every whisper of the wind seems to call out your name and I hope every day that some news of you returning comes my way._

_Your last letter did make me laugh my darling; I do so hope that you were joking! Babies are created in quite a different way, how to put this…? Our late night and early morning 'cuddles' are more than just for fun…one day I may become 'fat' like Tenten. Does that make sense? I did so not want to appear crude…you never know if someone reads these letters before they get to you! Talking of Tenten though; I was right! She was with child; her and Neji are truly blessed. They have such a sweet little girl; Minaka. Such the tiniest feet and hands, you would not believe it! It makes me yearn for a girl of our own! Perhaps we can call her 'Lily' after my favourite flower…do you remember that was the first flower you have gave me to me, on that Valentine's day of so many years ago? Oh, I'm blabbing on today like a bubbling stream! Can you tell?_

_My dearest, forgive me for asking but I hope you are not over working yourself! I do know how much you like to push yourself but you must pace your work! Don't forget last time when you had to spend a week in bed because your chakra was completely drained. I remember how much you hated that! So keep yourself safe…ok? If just to keep my mind at rest!_

_All my love always; Hinata_

_Ps; If my dress makes me cold, you can keep me warm, right?_

**My petal;**

**Your last letter was a bit long so I didn't really read it all. But whatever you want to do is fine with me so if you are asking anything from me just go for it! I have to work hard Hinata-chan otherwise I will never get to be the Hokage! Anyway, the new technique I am learning is not going so well, and Kiba is not helping. He just sits there laughing. And when I told him what you said about our cuddles making babies he just laughed even more! You should have a word with him when we get back; I don't think he understands children at all. It's really worrying. It's times like that, that I miss you the most. You would sort him out straight away!**

**Of course I remember our first Valentine! How could I not? I gave you a flower and you fainted, knocking over the ramen I just paid for! Oh, I should not have mentioned ramen; my stomach is growling so much now. I better go get something to eat.**

**Love Naruto;**

**Ps; Don't you think a hot water bottle would be warmer than me?**

_To the man who makes my life whole;_

_Sorry my last letter was too long! I will try to keep this one shorter; it's just so hard. Whenever I think of you, I think of so many things I want to say. But then when I am face to face with you; your looks and charms renders me quite speechless! I hope you never change!_

_I spent most of today with Tenten; she is finding motherhood really hard and Neji is not really helping things. He always disappears when the work gets too hard and more Tenten is quite out of our mind. I'm sure if we had a child then we would make a much better team!_

_Anyways, Kakashi came round today. He wanted me to tell you he is sorry that he missed saying goodbye to you when you left. Apparently his house got snowed in so he couldn't come to see you off. Weird that, when we have not seen any snow in years but I didn't want to ask; Kakashi quite scares me!_

_I would love to write loads here Naruto-kun but I better let you get on with your training, please write back soon!_

_Dreaming of you; Hinata._

**Dearest Petal;**

**Kiba compared the letters I wrote to you and the ones you get from me and can you believe what he said; he said that my letters were naff compared to yours and I have no romance in me! I can be romantic; do you remember when I took you out for ramen; that was romantic! He is such an idiot! Besides; I'm sure you think all that mushy romance stuff is just gross anyway!**

**I should be coming home soon! I finally finished that technique I was practising. And besides, I don't think I can stand much more of Kiba. His dog did his business in my sleeping bag this morning! I swear Kiba put him up to it! It was disgusting; I put it in the lake to clean it and not it is soaking wet.**

**A butterfly landed on my arm as I was meditating today when I was practising chakra control. Looking at it, it reminded me of you. I mean, it was so soft and gentle and beautiful, I miss you Hinata-chan! Kiba can't cook like you can! I'm coming home soon!**

**Love, kisses, and butterflies; Naruto**

**Ps; See, I can do romance! Duh!**

_My sweet husband,_

_I could barely write this, my hand was shaking so much with excitement! You are finally coming home! I cannot wait!! I have not been able to concentrate on anything today; even little Tenten's baby who is the sweetest thing you could ever hope for! I went out to get some fresh air, an hour or so ago and ended up buying you a bulk of ramen packets for when you get home. I will cook it straight away for you, I promise!_

_I'm not sure what to write…my head is filled with thoughts of you and_

_Hinata's pen dropped to the floor as behind her she felt a sudden gust of wind. Getting up, her heart leapt into her mouth as Naruto grabbed her into his arms. Blushing she buried her face into his chest; happy beyond belief that he was finally home. On the desk behind her, her letter laid unfinished. Next to it stood a framed picture. A picture of her and Naruto on their wedding day…_

1111111111111

Author's Notes: Thanks for reading!!! I updated and changed this chapter and deleted the second one..so it makes for easier reading. Hope everyone enjoys it!! On to the next couple..any suggestions to who is welcome!


End file.
